


Learning to Engage

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never let me do this," John said.  "But this time you're going to let me.  If you don't like it, I'll stop, but you have to at least try."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Engage

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a challenge from Rasah, who asked for felching, with the words night, temple, thing

Rodney pulled on the chains holding him to the bed. They may have looked fragile, but they were strong enough to hold him securely. Just his luck - Sheppard had been the first to touch the console in the "Temple," so he was being proclaimed God-made-flesh, and probably feasted and adored by throngs of flower bedecked girls, while he laid here, hungry and alone, having been stripped and "prepared" for the coming of the Godking, according to the priest. Rodney sighed again. It wasn't fair! And of course, Teyla knew these people and insisted that he wouldn't be hurt, so there wasn't going to be a rescue.

Just then, the door opened, letting in a wave of noise and heat, and Rodney started, lifting his head to see who it was. Sheppard grinned at him from the doorway, a crown of leaves perched rakishly on his forehead. "Hi, Rodney."

Letting his head fall back with a _thump_ , Rodney sighed. "Sheppard. Can you let me up now?"

The door closed, and silence fell in the room. Rodney couldn't hear anything, so when Sheppard loomed over the bed, Rodney startled. The carpets on the floor were deep enough to hide the sound of Sheppard's footsteps, Rodney guessed, trying to slow his racing heart. Tugging at the cuffs binding his hands to the bed, he repeated, "Loose? Sometime this century would be nice."

Sheppard snickered and bent down. Rodney _thought_ he was going to undo the chains, but instead, Sheppard kissed him, fast and wet and messy. Rodney couldn't help responding to the kiss, at least a little bit, and he groaned when it ended far too soon. When Sheppard pulled back, Rodney blinked up at him for a moment. "What happened to no sex off Atlantis?"

Grinning, Sheppard sat down on the side of the bed and started petting Rodney like a cat. Rodney couldn't stop the instinctive arch into the touch. "See, here's the thing, Rodney. These folks believe that I'm related somehow to their God. As such, I obviously have a concubine, and you must be it."

"Have you thought this through?" Rodney blustered. "I mean, really, have you? They think you're a God - what is going to happen when they expect miracles from you? Besides which, concubine?"

Sheppard chuckled. "Nope, cleared that up first thing. They know that I'm not God. But they've never seen their artifacts light up before, and their legends say that only the gods can do that. Therefore, they've decided that I'm some sort of bastard stepchild of God. No miracles here today." His hand passed over one of Rodney's nipples, almost absently. "And we both know that you're not my concubine. But wouldn't it be fun to play with? Just for one night?"

Rodney sighed and relaxed into the touch. Wasn't like he could get away, or even really wanted to, anyway. "If you think it's safe."

The smile lighting up John's face - always John when they had sex, never Sheppard - transformed him, from someone merely good looking to breath taking, and as always, Rodney felt his breath catch at the change. This time, when John leaned down to kiss him, Rodney lifted up as best he could to meet him. Tongues twisted around each other, and both of them groaned. When the kiss ended, John pulled back and stared at him.

He could feel the blush start and spread. John always did this; wanted to stop and _look_ at Rodney, who didn't understand it. He didn't think he was ugly or anything, he just didn't think that he was in John's league. Twisting, he tried to turn on his side and curl up in a ball, but John grabbed one ankle and pulled. "Let me look," he said in a voice that was only a degree or two off from his command voice.

Conditioned to responding to that voice in the field, Rodney froze. The paralysis held until John reached out one hand to stroke over Rodney's calf. "That tickles," he said, pulling away.

John smiled but let him go. With an economy of motion that Rodney frankly envied, John started to strip down, and once he was naked, he crawled up Rodney's body till he was perched on all fours above him. His cock brushed against Rodney's half hard one, and both of them made soft sounds of pleasure. John came up on his knees, his hands tracing a path up Rodney's sides to his wrists, and then he leaned forward, pinning Rodney's hands even more firmly to the bed.

Lowering his head, he kissed Rodney, sure and sweet, and oh-so-achingly good. Gradually, his body came down to rest on Rodney's, and their hips ground together. Their cocks rubbed against each other, making them both moan. Fresh sweat was breaking out all along Rodney's body, easing the glide.

Then John. Stopped. "Oh, damn you, Sheppard. Don't you stop," he growled, hips trying to move under John's weight.

But John lowered his head and whispered in Rodney's ear. "I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?"

In answer, Rodney spread his legs. "God, yes," he moaned. The thought of John taking him, splitting him open was enough to bring Rodney to the very edge of coming without any further stimulation. John slipped down and back, so that he was kneeling between Rodney's legs.

"Turn over," John said. "I want to take you from behind - I have a _plan_."

Rodney groaned again. John's plans were sometimes scary things, but he was so turned on, he didn't care. Turning over, he was forced to cross his arms in front of him, and he bent down and buried his face in them, his ass high in the air.

There was a pause while John messed around on the bedside table, and then a slick finger slid into his ass, going unerringly for his prostate. Sparks went off behind his eyes, and he started to pant. It was nothing more than a single finger, rubbing in the right spot, and Rodney was already ready to explode. He was going to _die_ before John got around to fucking him. "Dammit, John, they already got me ready for you!" he groaned out, hoping that John would skip stretching him just this once.

He should be so lucky. One finger became two, and Rodney bit down on his forearm, trying to keep the whimper behind his teeth. It succeeded for the moment. When Rodney felt like he wasn't going to come in the next thirty seconds, he opened his mouth, feeling the bite mark throb in time with his pulse. He wasn't going to beg. He _wasn't_.

Asking was still on the table, though. "John, fuck me?"

"Not yet, but soon," John whispered, still fingering him slowly. This time, the whimper broke free, and Rodney flushed at the sound. He sounded wanton and desperate, _needy_. "Don't hold back. I like hearing you this way." Slowly and gently, John added a third finger.

Rodney didn't even try to stop the noises pouring from his mouth. When he felt John's mouth press against his spine, he whined and pressed back into his hand. Finally, John pulled his fingers free, and Rodney could feel him shifting, getting up on his knees. Then the hot head of John's cock was pressing into him, splitting him open, and Rodney keened. Even with all the fingering, it burned as he stretched wide around John's cock.

With an aching slowness, John slid into Rodney's body. When he felt John's hips pressed against his own, Rodney took a deep breath and clenched down tight around him, making John groan. When he relaxed, the burn was gone, leaving only the pleasure, and Rodney rocked on his knees, trying to show John that he was ready for more.

John took his actions at face value, starting to give short, sweet thrusts that rubbed over Rodney's prostate on every stroke. Rodney closed his eyes so that he could feel it better. He was so close, so very close, and it wasn't going to take much, and when John wrapped his hand around Rodney cock and squeezed, it was enough.

Rodney came with a shout, hips moving madly as he pumped his completion into John's hand. John echoed the sound, and broke the rhythm he'd been using, pounding wildly into Rodney's ass. Rodney couldn't count how many strokes went by, but when John froze, panting, he knew that he was coming.

Panting hard, John slumped down on Rodney's back, who started to ease them flat. "Don't," John said, pulling loose from Rodney's body and making them both hiss. "Stay like that."

Confused, Rodney did as he was told, finding the energy to stay on his knees even as John shifted around behind him. Then John's hands, warm and firm, were on his ass, spreading his cheeks wide, and he got an inkling of what John had planned. He tried to drop flat anyway, but John had wedged his knees between Rodney's own, and he couldn't shift. "John, no!"

"You never let me do this," John said. "But this time you're going to let me. If you don't like it, I'll stop, but you have to at least try."

"I'm not going to like it," Rodney insisted, but he stopped trying to drop to the bed, relaxing and letting John hold him open. When John's tongue, warm and wet, touched his center, he had to control an instinctive shudder of revulsion.

It didn't seem to deter John, though, who simply continued to lick around Rodney's entrance. Rodney was so sensitive from being fucked that every touch was intense, and when John's tongue started to slide inside him, he cried out. Even as his mind rebelled against what John was doing, his body pressed back into John's mouth, trying to get more, get deeper.

Unbelievably, he was getting hard again, and Rodney whimpered. His balls ached, and his cock was begging to be touched. "John, oh, christ, John," he moaned, his hips jerking as his cock sought out an absent stimulation.

John chuckled, the sound unbelievably filthy against Rodney's ass. One of his hands slipped around Rodney's hip and wrapped around Rodney's cock. Rodney cried out, thrusting as his ass pressed back into John's mouth and then pushing his cock forward into John's hand.

Riding out Rodney's jerky movements, John pushed even deeper into Rodney's ass, so deep that Rodney could feel his teeth against his hole. The sharp sensation pressed him over the line, and Rodney came. It was so intense that he couldn't make any sound, practically silent.

After coming, he went limp. John laughed again, shifted out of the way and then helped Rodney stretch out. As Rodney tried to recover his breath, and his brain, which had leaked out of his dick, John moved away. He could hear the sound of John brushing his teeth, and he thought vaguely that he didn't blame him for doing it immediately.

When John came back, he picked up a small key that Rodney hadn't noticed on the bedside table and unlocked the chains binding Rodney to the bed. Lying down next to Rodney, he pulled him into a full body hug, but when he tried to kiss him, Rodney ducked his head.

"If you think you're kissing me after where your tongue was, you're out of your mind," he mumbled, too tired and brain-fried to enunciate properly. John didn't force the issue, instead nuzzling at Rodney's temple.

"Was it awful?" John asked, his voice full of amusement.

Rodney thought about getting offended by the humor, but he didn't have the energy after two mind-blowing orgasms. Instead, he shook his head slowly. "I don't know that I want you to do it often, but it wasn't bad," he said.

"Wasn't bad?" Now John sounded offended, and it was Rodney's turn to chuckle. "Oh, you..." John said, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we get to demonstrate that the bastard son of god's concubine is capable of lighting up the artifacts as well. Teyla thinks that that will help us cement a trade agreement."

"Yeah," Rodney murmured, already half asleep.

"Oh, and Rodney? You taste really good."


End file.
